The Planet Dragons (special)
The Planet Dragons (abbreviated; TPD) is a 2013 action/comedy/adventure special that first aired on October 10, 2013. It is written somewhat similar to that of an animated-film, in which introduces nine main characters, as well as their sensei Sun. Synopsis The Planet Dragons are all ready to become heroes, though they aren't sure if one of them is worthy of become the prophesied Dragon Master, and defeat an evil warrior who escaped from prison, named Vulcan. A new series written like a television show was later aired in 2013. This 'movie' is followed-up by a sequel in 2016. Plot 'Exposition' We are introduced with an aerial view of an old fictional town called the Village of Prosperity. The highest building was called the Solar System Headquarters. A young sleeping blue Earth Terran dragon known as Terra gets woken-up in the morning, because a great competition taking place at a stadium has yet to begin. Terra actively remembers this, prompting her to hurry down to the lobby-room, only to unintentionally crash inside the elevator as it went down to the bottom floor. Then she finally makes it, in pain. She then walks into the kitchen-room and glances at Jupiter (a much larger dragon) eating a bowl of apples, before seeing a faraway-view of the stadium from a window. Her sister Venus tells about the legendary Dragon Master, a warrior who can harness the greatest Dragon Kata skills there is. 'The Dragon Master Competition' Venus waves a goodbye to Terra and dashes her way to the upcoming competition. Terra takes a short break alone after practicing some Dragon Kata, but an alarm-clock startles her, and all of the other dragons hurry outside of the HQ to the stadium. She follows them and attempts to fly, but falls clumsy to the ground. She then realizes that half of her tailwing-set is missing, rendering her flightless. Thus, she is forced to climb up a hundred steps to the stadium, just like every other village-citizen. During the competition, the rest of the Planet Dragons were announced to test their combat skills to see who can prove to be the best at Dragon Kata by Sun, though Terra unfortunately misses her opportunity to fight with them. After a long 2 hours of climbing, she made it to the top, exhausted. Upon seeing a couple of large rocks layered next to the doors of the stadium, Terra finally leaps into the stadium on time before the event was almost over. She quickly apologizes for any delays, and immediately participates. A great amount of silence occurred shortly, as soon as the chooser of the Dragon Master was about to be introduced; the elderly-grand, Master Flare. It took a short time until Flare finally decided who the Dragon Master should be: Terra. Spontaneously, fireworks shoot out, making the audience cheer wild and loud. Though, the other eight dragons were a bit shocked about her being chosen, apparently because she didn't fight with them. When they were all sent to the impressive Celestial Palace, they became astounded by such intricate detail inside. There was even a legendary, ancient box-artifact called the Dragon Master's Spiritual Gift, which has rested on a pedestal for years. 'Back at Home' After the Planet Dragons' journey, they traveled back to their HQ, while chatting about the Dragon Master having amazing (and rather exaggerated) powers. When entering the dining-room, Terra cooks soup for herself & the other dragons, who all found their meal enjoyable. They all start making a humorous conversation, but then Sun walks in, so the dragons immediately make a awkward moment of silence, and prepare things for the next few night-hours. Terra is then instructed to wake-up early for something special. The next morning, the dragons became active at 6:00 A.M. Terra and Venus are having a decent friendly talk, while Mars is working on Jupiter with acupuncture-needles in the living room. In one of hallways, old calm Saturn starts to overhear them mentioning an evil warrior named Vulcan. Terra only knew was that he was once a student trained by Mistress Sun, then ended up in prison for turning into a villain. Saturn suddenly opens the hallway doors, then tells Terra much more information about Vulcan's backstory: He was an infant Inferno Falcon dragon who was founded by Sun, and raised as her own. As he grew-up, he was trained Dragon Kata under the impression of becoming the Dragon Master, and sought what amazing power was held inside the Dragon's Gift box. But sadly, Sun's father Master Flare denied Vulcan the title, due to sensing darkness in his heart. Afterwards, the Inferno Falcon unleashed a terrible fury and caused havoc among the Village of Prosperity. He ran back to the Celestial Palace to try and take the box by force, but Flare managed to knock him unconscious. Vulcan was then incarcerated in the Castle of Arrest for his crimes as punishment for life. Although he finds the story maddening, Saturn simply wanted to let out his thoughts and admit that Terra was more worthy obtaining the Dragon Master title than any of the Planet Dragons. Spontaneously, Mars jabs the last needle on Jupiter, making a silly face that leaves Terra and the other dragons in surprise. Confused about her bigger brother laying unconscious, Terra simply retorts "What just happened?" in a confused manner. 'Obtaining the Dragon's Gift' On a bright afternoon, Terra was sitting next to a rock, watching over a river, and hearing birds singing on a tree. Flare arrives and asks her if she enjoys the wondrous view. In an attempt to not hesitate, she simply answers "Yes", though her grandfather could clearly sense her feeling of uncertainty. She then asks why he chose her as the Dragon Master, supporting her question with the fact that she previously missed her opportunity to fight & prove herself at the stadium in the first place. Flare states that she will find out her purpose eventually, as he seeks a revolutionary future. Terra begins to think about this throughout the rest of the day, and so on. At sunset, Terra headed back to the Celestial Palace, and is granted the Dragon's Gift by Sun. Though, she gives a warning never to give the box to the wrong hands, as neither the Sun Snake or Earth Terran would know what could possibly happen. Flare gently lights-up a few candles, as a signal of a familiar evil coming. Terra decides to go prepare for it, so she performs a long "special training" montage to improve her Dragon Kata skills. 'Vulcan's Escape' Much later, during a time of midnight, we see a dark yet impressive view of the prison called the Castle of Arrest. There was a multitude of walkways and traps inside, with only one exit out of the entire castle. This prison was guarded by highly-trained soldiers, including their leader, the Jail Commander. The Castle of Arrest was built especially for Vulcan, who was kept in the deepest & darkest floor. The evil dragon was held-down by spiked-chains, had a leather-muzzle to prevent him from fire-breathing, and overall a restraining lock on his back to keep himself from even moving at all. The Jail Commander teases Vulcan that Flare had already chosen another Dragon Master, and walks away shortly. A small key slips out of his belt, unnoticed. Vulcan uses it to his advantage, and puts an escape-plan into action. The Inferno Falcon grabs the key with his still-mobile tail and frees himself from his restraints. Upon being noticed, many of the castle soldiers were ordered by the Jail Commander to defeat Vulcan with everything they had, but to no avail. The dragon's fury and mastery in fighting was too much for them, and eventually blown up the top-floor of the castle, allowing him to escape. As soon as Flare & Sun got the message of Vulcan's escape, they quickly had to part ways to help evacuate the Village of Prosperity. Though Flare knew his moments of life were going to expire soon, so he later headed back to the grassy area where he met with Terra. Sun followed, rather worried & silent. Her father gives a hug comfort her as she fell in tears, and states he still offers faith for the future. He then gives his Fire Staff to her, and peacefully passes away. Though still saddened, Sun says she has faith for the future as well. The Bridge Battle Meanwhile, a confident Venus leads the other Planet Dragons (excluding Terra) as she sprints across rooftops. During dawn, the dragons traveled to the 100-Mile Bridge, where they encounter Vulcan. He prepares to charge along the bridge and strike, but Venus delivers a kicking-blow before the Inferno Falcon could reach them. He demands where the Dragon Master is, but Venus proceeds to claim she is the legendary master, though Vulcan protests. Therefore, an intense battle starts, as the fragile bridge they're standing on begins to fall apart quickly. Vulcan got to his advantage at first, but soon when all the Planet Dragons were called on (excluding Jupiter, who had to support the bridge), Vulcan went overwhelmed by their teamwork, and was eventually "defeated" after being thrown into the mist below. The Planet Dragons' victory was short however, since Venus caught an eye on a swinging rope at the other side. It was revealed Vulcan wasn't dead yet, as he managed to jump across and surprise the dragons from behind. In addition, Vulcan paralyzes them all with a nerve attack. The Planet Dragons were then forced to transport back to the Celestial Palace. Evacuation After Terra had took long while of training with Sun, they both became shocked by the time the other eight Planet Dragons arrived; although relieved they didn't die, but only passed-out from nerve pain, thus they were suggested to stay home and relax their muscles. However Terra decides to take matters in her own paws, and sets out to find Vulcan herself, with a little reminder of being careful. Later on a dark & stormy evening, numerous citizens including the other eight Planet Dragons the had travel beyond the village's borders (where they'll be safe from the threat of Vulcan), while Terra stayed behind a building, trying to figure-out her purpose as the Dragon Master. She opened the Dragon's Gift box she received earlier, and found nothing was inside but a silver reflective-surface. The Earth Terran then discovers the box's "great power" was within herself all along. Celestial Palace Battle Sun stood in front of the Celestial Palace's entrance, expecting Vulcan to appear. With a flash of lightning, the Inferno Falcon suddenly did. He remarks that he finally reunited with his "sensei", though Sun states she doesn't teach him anymore, prompting Vulcan to utterly engage her in a fight. With no second thought, the relentless dragon unleashed fire beneath his paws and proceeded to damage things inside the palace, as he attacked Sun. Feeling terribly worn-out and pity, Sun apologizes for what happened in the past. Though a bit remorseful, the Inferno Falcon no longer cared about his past and simply wanted the Dragon's Gift box, prompting Sun to tell the Dragon Master (Terra) already has the box. Vulcan was about to strangle her, when he was suddenly startled by getting hit with a blast. It was revealed that Terra was the one who blasted Vulcan, and remarks how hard it took for her to find him around the village. She then demands him to not to mess with her master. The Final Battle Once Vulcan saw the Dragon's Gift, he attempts to ram at Terra, sending both dragons rolling down down a steep hill. Shortly, the two fight head-to-head for the box, while performing a wild chase. Terra quickly finds some shortcuts to escape Vulcan, who stops in the middle of a neighborhood demanding to know where the smaller dragon is. Swiftly and speedily, the Earth Terran managed to stay stealthy as she hopped across rooftops, hitting a skeptical Vulcan with water-blasts every 5 seconds. The Inferno Falcon prepares to blow fire everywhere, but soon spots Terra and charges at her again, this time pinning her down afterwards. Terra struggles to get back on her feet, though Vulcan finally obtains the Dragon's Gift, awaiting great power. Upon seeing nothing in the box, the Earth Terran informs that this "power" is not what he thinks, and that it was simply inside themselves all along. Outraged, Vulcan attempts to paralyze Terra. Though, this only caused a ticklish effect on her, accompanied by how she pulls-off an incredibly bad pun; "What do you got besides a fur-tilizer?". The two dragons get in another short fight, Terra spontaneously shoots a fully-charged blast which pushes Vulcan back several feet. He tries charging at her one last time, until the evil dragon ultimately gets kicked-out of the Village of Prosperity, literally. While taking heavy breaths, Terra couldn't believe she actually defeated Vulcan. Resolution Terra then hurries back to the Celestial Palace to find Sun resting on the floor. Examining for any major injuries, Terra worriedly asks if her mother is okay. Not only she was alright, Sun gifted her daughter with a green prosthetic tail-fin (something she almost forgot much earlier). Much to her surprise, Terra found the fin to be fully-operational. She thanked and nuzzled Sun affectionately afterwards. Every citizen soon returned to the village, much of the damage caused on the buildings were then repaired, and the news spread quickly. Most of the town had acknowledged a extremely-rare Earth Terran restored peace after the of defeat of an evil warrior. Just then, Terra finally revealed herself to the village, in which a huge crowd of citizens including the other eight Planet Dragons gave a cheer of joy for the Dragon Master. Ending On a late morning, Terra and Sun are both sitting with each-other, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Out of the blue, the younger dragon asks if her mother is hungry. She accepts, and the two leave peacefully. Trivia * This is the first special and official debut that all nine Planet Dragons star in. Category:Specials